DESCRIPTION: (Verbatim from Applicant?s Abstract) (A) Problem Statement: The incidence of medical errors calls for improvement of patient safety and the evaluation of reporting strategies and patient safety interventions. State-based mandatory reporting systems have evolved for a variety of reasons, and with varying characteristics. There is a need to characterize and evaluate the actual data and other information contained within the Massachusetts Department of Public Health (DPH) mandatory hospital reporting system (MARS) to ensure that it can be used to improve patient safety. Methods for utilizing this information as well as communicating information about patient safety and medical errors to patients must be developed. (B) Purpose of Study: The primary purpose of this demonstration project is to evaluate and improve the Massachusetts Department of Public Health (DPH) system (MARS) of identifying, collecting and utilizing data and information. The Massachusetts study also provides an opportunity to evaluate the impact of a unique public-private collaboration established to improve patient safety and reduce medical errors. Given the public nature of data and information contained in the DPH reporting system, researching the issue of providing general as well as specific information to patients and families is of critical importance. These goals are reflected in the four study aims and related hypotheses and questions that will be addressed in the design of the demonstration project.